Electron transport within mitochondrial membranes leads to the production of adenosine triphosphate (ATP) which is the molecule thought to be the proximate source of energy for various cellular processes. These include the contractile and other processes involved in cellular migrations, the synthesis of various structural and regulatory molecules, the maintenance and turnover of substrate molecules such as collagen and elastin, the processes involved in active absorption of nutrients and active excretion of waste products of cellular metabolism. There resides within and around each cell an extracellular matrix (also known as the ground regulation system or living matrix) composed of various hydrated semiconducting biopolymers that can conduct or semi-conduct electrons and protons from place to place. This matrix connects by a continuous molecular fabric consisting of the integrins and the cytoskeleton that provides continuity with the various organelles within the cells, including the mitochondria. The various skin issues, including age-related changes and pathologies, can compromise the natural flow of electrons and protons to and from the mitochondria.
Aging of the skin shifts the balance between collagen production and breakdown, leading to wrinkles, facial sag and rough skin texture. One dominant theory of aging, known as the free radical theory, suggests that one of the causes of aging is cross-linking of proteins by reactive oxygen species or reactive nitrogen species, frequently referred to as free radicals (Miwa, S et al. (eds.) “Oxidative Stress in Aging: From Model Systems to Human Diseases” (2008) Humana Press, Totowa, N.J.). This cross-linking reduces the flexibility and resiliency of the skin.
With aging demographics, anti-aging dermatological treatments in general and in particular for slowing the effects of aging on the skin of the face, removing blemishes and wrinkles, and revitalizing the skin are becoming increasingly popular. Devices have been marketed that emit various forms of heat, light, sound, electrical currents, magnetic fields and conditioning agents, either individually or in combination, to soften and revitalize skin and reduce or remove wrinkles and to resolve other dermatological issues. Some electrotherapeutic devices use currents above one milliampere (Gavénis K et al. BMC Complementary and Alternative Medicine (2010)10:43). However, currents in biological systems have been measured in the picoampere range. Specifically, patch electrodes placed on the surfaces of cultured neurons have measured picoampere currents in relation to inhibitory postsynaptic potentials (IPSPs), as described by Jackson MB et al. J. Neurosci. (1982) 2(8):1052-1061.
Many skin conditions are also purported to be resolved by chemical treatments such as creams and salves and sprays. Some existing methods for reducing the effects of aging on the skin are based on thermally or chemically injuring the skin to remove the outer layers and thereby stimulate the regenerative processes. Other relatively harsh treatments involve the use of injectable fillers and botulinum toxin, radiofrequency treatments, dermabrasion, laser resurfacing, chemical peeling and microdermabrasion. Ablative laser resurfacing is the most precise technique and is considered by some to be the gold standard for facial skin rejuvenation. While such ablative procedures may be quite efficacious, they carry significant patient downtime and risks of adverse effects. Repeated use of such destructive methods over time can actually damage the skin tissue and thereby create unhealthy conditions such as scarring and dyspigmentation. Therefore, the processes mentioned above can be considered or even harmful in the long term.